


Do you want to stay and watch a movie?

by NataliaRizzari



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [10]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eve Polastri, Eve is bossy because she needs Villanelle to calm her down with sex, Everybody is horny because of Jodie Comer new pictures, F/F, Girls Kissing, Horny Eve, I dont know what kind of movies Villanelle want to watch, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, London, Love Confessions, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Strap-Ons, They never watch the movie, This was inevitable, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Watching Movies, inspired by my favourite reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Another sex scene before Rome.Just because I want them to have sex before 2x08.Just because I want them to have sex if I'm honest.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Do you want to stay and watch a movie?

Villanelle is fascinated by Eve in a way that exceeds mere sexual desire. And Eve has a desperate yearning to know what’s on the other side of the danger, to feel and inhabit Oksana's mind and body.

Villanelle is in London intending to be close to Eve. She knew that something was about to occur. The apparent normalcy of the Asian woman with amazing hair was soon to reveal the darkness and a potentially dangerous mind. But before that happens, The mutual desire is so strong and Eve is not going to be able to resist. 

Villanelle was lonely. She does not like to wait so long, for something that she already knows is going to happen. It was a Friday night and she was just there, ready to watch a movie. Sighing, she leaned back at her bed, when she hears the door open. 

  
"Hi, partner! You know you're always welcome but, is rude to show up like this."

  
It is not the first time that Eve has entered the apartment that MI6 rented for the Rome operation.

"Do I have to remind you of the time you broke into my house to "have dinner" ?"  
"Tell me what I can do for you, At this hour?"  
"Listen. I don't want to talk."  
"The mustache?"  
"I said I don't want to talk about it."  
"Ok. Whatever you say, boss". 

  
She seated herself next to the blonde. Villanelle glanced at her guest out of the corner of her eye.

  
Eve's dark hair floated wildly around her face and her eyes flashed in the illumination from the movie screen. 

  
"So, I assume you want to stay and watch a movie."  
"Yes."

The film started and Oksana pretends to turn her attention to the screen. Almost immediately, Eve propped her feet up on the bed. For the next ten minutes, both women were absorbed by the intense thriller Villanelle chose. Soon after, the movie turned to an impressively provocative sex scene. The blonde once again glanced at her guest. The movie was quickly forgotten as Villanelle realized with a shock what the other woman was doing.

Eve's feet still rested on the corners of the bed before her and her blouse was pushed up around her waist. Beneath, she wore nothing. Her trousers were already over the floor. With one hand the dark-haired was stroking the inside of her thighs lightly. The other hand was busy at the apex of her legs, slowly massaging her clit with a circular motion.

Villanelle sat silently, transfixed by the sight of Eve touching herself. The scene on the screen soon changed, but Eve continued touching herself. 

  
"You're full of surprises, Eve."  
"Shut up. I know you want this."

Breathing somewhat quickly, Villanelle turned her attention back to the actions of the Asian woman. Her fingers continued their work, flickering steadily between her legs. Villanelle found that she couldn't break Eve's gaze. 

"You know Eve, I have been condescending with you because you're in the middle of a change but now that I have you here I know exactly what I need do to calm you down"

Without warning, Eve slid from and crossed the short distance between the two of them on her knees. Without hesitating, Villanelle pushed Eve's knees apart and softly kissed the skin on the inside of her thigh. 

"Im in charge now" Villaned said.

Leaning back in the bed, Villanelle thrust her legs between Eve's legs. 

The two women’s bodies are physically closer than they have ever been, Villanelle has Eve pinned down, and completely at her mercy.

Eve's face immediately smothered when Oksana went down on her. licking and sucking while her tongue stroked her clit. 

"I expected for you to be more..".Oksana shut Eve's mouth when her Skilled fingers opened the entrance of her sex and with her very warm tongue quickly began fucking her.

"Don't talk!"

Eve bit her lip, trying vainly to keep from moaning. Her heart was beating faster and faster and nearly skipped a beat when Villanelle tongue went deeper.

"This is what you wanted"

Eve begins moaning. Oksana gasped as a long finger slid smoothly into Eve's sex at the same time as her soft lips encircled Eve’s clit and sucked hard. Eve cum immediately, covering Villanelle face, who continued licking and sucking, slowly pumping Eve's pussy with two fingers. After a few minutes, her convulsions ceased and Eve slid up into Oksana's embrace.

They melt into each other silently.

  
As her orgasm slowed Eve moved up and kissed Villanelle. 

  
“This was inevitable.”  
“I know,” Eve said.

Oksana walked to the closet, grabbed the strap-on, and rolled Eve onto her stomach, and entered her pussy from behind.   
She was fucking her as hard as she could. 

Eve screamed Villanelle name many times.

  
Oksana continued fucking her as the orgasm ravaged her. Four or five more thrusts and Eve begged her to stop, and she stopped but, after a couple of minutes, both women start to feel each other's body, and once again the blonde sliding inside her sex moving into a slower, heavier cadence.

She tongued her sex while Eve was grasping the back of Oksana's head with her hands. She was breathing in broken gasps now as she writhed with exquisite sex hunger.

Villanelle made love to her many times that night. Every time Eve collapsed to the bed, Oksana Says breathlessly:  
  
“I love you, Eve”  
“I love you too, Villanelle.”


End file.
